PROJECT: Dragon
by Wickermick
Summary: This is a slight crossover between KFP and L.O.L But is primarily KFP so that is why it is listed as KFP Join me and my friends as we timetravel back to ancient china OC x OCs Ti x Po


**PROJECT: DRAGON**

 **FILE ACCESSED: Classification Tier 10 - PROJECT Grand Master eyes ONLY**

 **FILE READS: In late July on the 26th there was a massive explosion in the city of [Redacted*]s primary power plant, the cause of this explosion was due to a high voltage surge in the power grid which originated from [Redacted*], The PROJECTs investigated the scene and found the remains of a huge device that had looked like it had been grinded up in a blender, the schematics were uncovered in a secured server by PROJECT: Heimerdinger and we shared in his shock. These were indeed schematics for a temporal displacement device. The co-ordinates were set to Central China the knowledge about that area was lost to time after the Great war, the date was [Redacted*]**

 **I am sending my son and his team (Team Alpha Strike) to deal with this problem, Heimer managed to rebuild the machine and make it stable enough as not to completely collapse or short circuit the power grid. He will be sent to the exact same co-ordinates that the other time traveler used. Reminder 4 PROJECTs have gone missing PROJECT's: Lucian, Zed, Yasuo, Shen and Ahri. I don't want any more missing so I'm having all PROJECTs reassigned, unfortunately there will be limited aid for my son if things go awry.**

 **Really long profile on Team Alpha Strike**

* * *

 _ **PROJECT: Zelfias,**_

 _ **Race: Black and white Bengal Tiger (Basically a Snow Tiger)**_

 _ **Occupation: Current Dragon Warrior of the future and Assistant PROJECT Grand Master**_

 _ **Affiliation(s): League of PROJECTs**_

 _ **Family: PROJECT Jax (Father), PROJECT Sivir (Mother) [**_ ** _Deceased]_**

 ** _Relationships: Master Yi (Best Friend), Katarina (Error),_** ** _Ashe (Friend), Kindred (Friend), Fiora (Friend)_**

 ** _Weapons: Double bladed spear (Can transform into a Projectised sivir boomerang blade with 4 sword parts)_**

* * *

 ** _PROJECT: Yi,_**

 ** _Race: Grey Wolf_**

 ** _Occupation: Senior Instructor of Swordsmanship and PROJECT Master_**

 ** _Affiliation: League of PROJECTs_**

 ** _Family: Unknown_**

 ** _Relationships: Zelfias (Best Friend) Katarina (Friend),_** ** _Ashe (Friend), Kindred (Friend), Fiora (Error)_**

 ** _Weapons: Single-bladed sword (Can transform into a double bladed sword)_**

* * *

 ** _PROJECT: Katarina,_**

 ** _Race: Red and white fox_**

 ** _Occupation: Instructor of Assassination and PROJECT Master_**

 ** _Affiliation: League of PROJECTs_**

 ** _Family: unknown_**

 ** _Relationships: Zelfias (Error), Yi (Friend), Ashe (Friend), Kindred (Friend), Fiora (Best Friend)_**

 ** _Weapons: 2 PROJECT Daggers_**

* * *

 ** _PROJECT: Fiora_**

 ** _Race: White Lioness_**

 ** _Occupation: Instructor Of Dueling, PROJECT Master_**

 ** _Affiliation: League Of Projects_**

 ** _Family: Unknown_**

 ** _Relationships:_** ** _Zelfias (Friend), Yi (Error), Ashe (Friend), Kindred (Friend), Katarina (Best Friend)_**

 ** _Weapons: PROJECT Dueling sword_**

* * *

 ** _PROJECT: Ashe_**

 ** _Race: Arctic Fox_**

 ** _Occupation: Instructor Of Reconnaissance, PROJECT Master_**

 ** _Affiliation: League Of Projects_**

 ** _Family: Kindred (Surrogate Sister)_**

 ** _Relationships:_** ** _Zelfias (Friend), Yi (Friend), Fiora (Friend), Kindred (Best Friend), Katarina (Friend)_**

 ** _Weapons: PROJECT Ice Bow_**

* * *

 ** _PROJECT: Kindred_**

 ** _Race: White and blue Lamb_**

 ** _Occupation: Instructor Of Archery, PROJECT Master_**

 ** _Affiliation: League Of Projects_**

 ** _Family: Ashe (Surrogate Sister)_**

 ** _Relationships:_** ** _Zelfias (Friend), Yi (Friend), Ashe (Best Friend), Fiora (Friend), Katarina (Friend)_**

 ** _Weapons: PROJECT Spirit Bow_**

* * *

-Chapter 1: Time Travel-

The ruthless Línghún dàdào are a clan of robotic soldiers that originated from Southern China, in the common tongue they are known as Soul stealers. They attacked Europe several years ago but their main production factory was destroyed by the PROJECT's a year ago, which forced them to retreat back to their homeland and sink into darkness, There were thought to be destroyed but renegade raiders from their original clan persist to attack Europe occasionally destroy small villages. let us hope we don't see them on our travels.

"Heimer are you absolutely sure this thing is safe?", "Yes its perfectly safe zelfy, Now hop on in", "Please don't call me that" he sweatdropped, Him and his team got onto the pad as they prepared to go back into the past. "Right, Saftey check, Please keep all arms, legs, head and boobs inside the machine at all times otherwise, they'll be here while your not" In response to this kindred suddenly gripped onto herself very tightly. Ashe gave her some words of comfort before quickly asking heimer "That can't happen right doc?" "How the hell should I know?" he casual replied. Ashe then decided to grip onto herself as well. "Alrighty, Flux capacitors are good, Lets see if this works!" Heimer yelled. The Machine then started buzzing, whirring, and electrifiying. Then everything stopped. "The hell happened heimer" Zelfias exclaimed "Oh my bad the handbrake was on" he replied before suddenly fliping it and Team alpha strike were dematerialised and sent back through time.

* * *

A/N Short chapter due to the massive bios, intro and shit. Please leave constructive criticism and any comments or suggestions you want to leave for the future

*censor or obscure (part of a text) for legal or security purposes (Due to it being classified)

Predator out!


End file.
